ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Alien Groza
are cryokinetic aliens that comes from the Groza-star system. A member of The Four Heavenly Kings, , arrived on Earth to attack Mebius, and a second one, named Glocken, is part of the Darkness Five. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 2 ~ 52 m *Weight: 200 kg ~ 20,000 t *Origin: Groza Star System History Ultraman Mebius A powerful, icy alien and member of the Four Heavenly Kings, Grozam was the third of the quartet to attack the Earth. Instead of wasting his time with some complex plan, Grozam went about a more direct method: simply eliminate Mebius and anyone who stands in his way. He arrived on Earth and frozen a massive lake and dam solid, luring Crew GUYS and Mebius to the area. Confronting Mirai, he didn’t waste his time in challenging and quickly grew to his giant size. Mirai transformed into Ultraman Mebius, but Grozam was unlike any of his previous opponents. His icy body made him nearly invulnerable, having shrugged off the Mebium Shot with no problem. Fire Windom was unleashed to aid the hero, but even his fiery blasts were frozen by the demon’s ice mist. As Fire Windam was helpless, he was forced to vanish, leaving Mebius to fight the killer alone once more. He transformed into his Burning Brave Mode and launched the Mebium Burst! The massive ball of fire tore into Grozam’s body, but as flames engulfed his solid body, the being pulsated with freezing air and extinguished the blaze! In shock, Mebius formed his Mebium Blade as the villain charged forth with his own wicked sword! The two battled, but Grozam overcame the youngster and thrust his blade into the hero’s chest! Mebius was pushed back and pinned against the large dam! Laughing, Grozam snapped his blade, allowing the ice to encase the warrior in ice! As all went dark for Mebius, Grozam announced to the world that he had defeated the guardian of the Earth and soon the great emperor would arrive to claim the Earth as his own. Returning to his own dimension to regroup with Mefilas, Grozam didn’t expect humanity to counter his scheme. When they revealed two new METEORS, one in which could resurrect Mebius and free him of the ice, Grozam returned again and attacked, but the arrival of Ultraseven ceased his assault on the active members of GUYS. The elder hero battled the freezing devil until Mebius was freed, and together they combined their might! The villain proved a true menace, not even wounded by being cut in half by Ultraseven’s Eye Slugger. As Grozam gloated, Mebius and Ultraseven combined their powers, firing the Emerium Mebium Shot. The two attacks surged together and smashed into the titan, engulfing him in a titanic explosion! The demon was blown to bits and victory seemed to be assured, but as a calmness fell over the area, the decapitated head of Grozam began to laugh and his body began to reform! As the pair watched on, GUYS flew in again, unleashing their second new METEOR! A gigantic tornado of super-heated air engulfed Grozam, vaporizing the regenerating alien and ending his twisted attack on Mebius and the Earth. Trivia *Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa *The episode of Ultraman Mebius with Grozam is inspired by the two parter in Ultraseven where Seven was crucified and had to be rescued by his human allies. Mebius was even locked in ice in a similar position as Seven was when he was placed in his crystal cross. *It is unclear how he was able to broadcast himself to the public stating that he killed Mebius. Ultraman Mebius Side Story: Ghost Rebirth Grozam reappeared in the Ultraman Mebius side story, Ghost Rebirth. After the death of the Four Heavenly Kings and the destruction of Emperor, Grozam remained in the legendary Monster Graveyard. His soul was restless and his body was resurrected in the darkness. He reunited with Deathrem and the new Armored Mefilas while being joined by Mebius Killer whom replaced Yapool. Together the new Four Heavenly Kings resurrected Zamsher and converted him into a cyborg with a single purpose: to revive the emperor! They lured Mebius, Ace, and Taro to the graveyard after capturing Hikari and set a trap for Mebius. When the hero arrived, he was quickly attacked by Grozam. The freezing titan was aided by a resurrected Inpelaizer. When the robot began to overpower Mebius, Grozam returned to the others, finding that Armored Mefilas and Deathrem had captured Ace and Taro. When Mebius finally arrived, Hikari announced he had joined the four kings and the group ordered Mebius to retrieve the Giga Battle Nizer or Ace and Taro would be killed. When Mebius returned with the ancient artifact, Hikari quickly snatched it from Mefilas, his ploy working. Hikari had never joined them and simply used them! The four aliens quickly attacked, but Grozam was no match. He attempted to attack Hikari, but the blue warrior effortlessly threw him aside. As Mebius Killer and Deathrem was defeated by Ace and Taro, only he and Mefilas were left. The four Ultramen surrounded the two surviving Heavenly Kings. As Grozam struggled to get up, Mefilas kicked him aside towards Mebius and Hikari. While he cursed, Mefilas fired a Blue Electric Projectile killed him, saying that its for the resurrection of their emperor. Trivia *Voice Actor: Hisao Egawa Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends Although not clearly seen, Grozam is one of the many monsters who makes up Beryudora's right arm in Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie. Ultra Zero Fight Another Alien Groza, , appears in the second part of Ultra Zero Fight. He joins forces with Surai, an Armored Mefilas, Deathrog, an Alien Deathre, Alien Hipporito Jathar and Alien Temperor Virainias to create the "Darkness Five". He later battles Glen Fire but Glocken is pushed to retreat. After all Ultimate Force Zero' members were killed, Zero Darkness invites Glocken and the others to conquer the universe. Later, Glocken was shocked to see Zero Darkness stop and then they are shocked to see light come out of him, and soon Shining Zero come out and so did Belial's spirit. Zero used the Shining Star Drive and emitted a light that was to bright to handle, and then Glocken and the others call out Belial and leave. Trivia *Voice actor: Koichi Toshima *Glocken's eyes are red in this series. Ultraman Retsuden Glocken appear alongside with his comrade, Surai, Deathrog & Viranias (Alien Temperor) in Ultraman Retsuden Episode 100 as well as the darkness 5 bioghraphy episode. He, along with the others, reappeared in episodes 48 and 49 of New Ultraman Retusden as hosts, talking about the Rush Hunters, and their species that went to Earth in their dimension. Later on, he was reunited with Jathar as he returned to the team, explained his attempt of revenge on Zero and Glen Fire, and after seeing an transmission from Ultraman Belial, went to the Monster Graveyard, and prepared themselves to join the Daikaiju Rush. Trivia *Voice actor: Koichi Toshima *Glocken also acts as a translater for Deathrog during the Deathrem bio. Powers & Weapons *Ice Mist: Grozam can emit a cloud of quick-freezing mist from his mouth. This ice mist can be used to freeze entire lakes in just seconds and can even turn weaker energy attacks into ice, making them fall to the ground and shatter. *Ice Blast: Grozam can launch numerous, explosive blasts of solid ice from his mouth. *Reformation: Having a body made completely of ice, Grozam is capable of quickly reforming should his body be blown to bits. This also means he has an enhanced form of regeneration, able to use his icy body to fill in large wounds and even keep him from falling apart when sliced in half. *Ice Blade: On each of Grozam’s arms rest a long, deadly blade. These blades can also extend to sword-like lengths. Not only can he use these with great skill, but once stabbed into a victim, the blade can be broken and the victim will be frozen in ice, possibly forever. *Freeze Pulse: Should Grozam be set on fire, he can release a quick blast of freezing air from his body, quickly dousing the flames. *Size Change: Grozam can change his size from that of a man to that of a giant and back again. When at a human size, he will lose the spikes and blades on his body. *Teleportation: Grozam can teleport anywhere he wishes. Glozam Ice Mist.png|Ice Mist Glozam Ice Blast.png|Ice Blast Glozam Reformation.png|Reformation Glozam Ice Blade.png|Ice Blade Glozam Freeze Pulse.png|Freeze Pulse Glozam Size Change2.png|Size Change Other Media Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier Three Alien Grozas appear in Mega Monster Rush Ultra Frontier, one named Grrowrun, one named Groll and one named Granzer. Gallery GROZAM II.jpg Glozam small I.png Glozam small hood.png Glozam small.png GROZAM III.jpg Glozam breath.png GROZAM IV.jpg GROZAM VI.jpg GROZAM VII.jpg GROZAM VIII.jpg Glozam saber.png GROZAM IX.jpg GROZAM X.jpg GROZAM XI.png Glozam small - big.png Glocken.jpg Seven Mebius v Groza.jpg c5623.jpg Seven vs Groza.jpg Category:Ultraman Mebius Category:Ultraman Mebius Kaiju Category:Ultra Zero Fight Kaiju Category:Movie Kaiju Category:Aliens Category:Four Heavenly Kings Category:The Darkness Five Category:Videogame characters Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Ice Kaiju Category:Revived Characters Category:Kaiju That Defeated Ultramen Category:Seijin Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Beryudora's Right Arm Category:Alien Empera's agents Category:Defeated Villains Category:Ultraman retsuden kaiju